Comparison
by Dr. Breifs Cat
Summary: A Davis and Kari fic; it's meant to be romance, but could easily pass for friendship. Davis and Kari make a slight comparison on the nature of humans and digimon


Disclaimers: I usual; I don't own Digimon and the like and no money is made from this fic.

Disclaimers: I usual; I don't own Digimon and the like and no money is made from this fic.

Author Notes: Whether this is a Kari/Davis friendship fic to Daikari romance is up to you, really, though I was shooting for romance. I don't like to get too romantic when the characters are eleven.

****

Comparison

"Do you think humans are like digimon?"

Kari's question came totally out of the blue and really surprised me. See, I convinced her to let me walk her home after a trip to the Digital World. She didn't seem to like the idea all that much--I think something was bothering her, actually. She was really quiet while we walked. I started talking, waving my hands around to, what's the word? Oh, Ken or Izzy would know. Um, I think it's emsaphize or something, what I was saying. Demiveemon was stuffed into my backpack like usual and Gatomon walked on all fours at Kari's feet like a cat.

Getting back to Kari's question, I said "Sure, in a lot of ways."

"You know how our digimon spent their whole lives waiting for us?" I nodded and Gatomon brushed against Kari's leg. "Do you think people are like that? We spend our whole lives waiting for someone?"

I blinked. "Whatda mean?"

"That there's one person that we're supposed to be with and no matter what happens, in the end we wind up with them. We spend our whole lives waiting for them."

"You mean like fate?" I asked. Kari nodded. It seemed really important to her, so I tried to answer like I what thought she wanted to hear. "Well, uh, yeah, absolutely."

"I do," she said really softly, like it was some big secret. "I think we spend our lives waiting for someone, but we never know who, only that somehow we've got to be with them. But in the end, no matter what happens, you always wind up with them."

"Kinda like us," I said.

"Huh?"

"The Digidestined, I mean. Yolei and Cody and T.K. all wound up living in the same building. The only kids in the whole place and they're all Digidestined and they all came from totally different situations, but wound up together in the same building. And then there's Ken; even though he was the Digimon Emperor and you'd think we wouldn't like him, we do and he wound up with us. And the older kids, too. No matter what happens, the twelve of us Digidestined always wind up together."

Kari smiled. "Mm-hm," she said. "Just like us."

She was quiet again after that, so I started talking about soccer and stuff. I made this really great goal in practice yesterday, man, I wished Kari had been there to see it. Anyway, we were walking to Kari's building and talking and stuff.

Eventually we got to Kari's building and I was kinda upset. The next time I see her will be a school and then she'll have T.K. and a bunch of other guys around her. And then we'll go to the Digital World, but it'll be to fight, so I won't get anytime with Kari then, either. Maybe if I'm lucky and don't do anything really stupid tomorrow, she'll let me walk her home again. 

"Remember when you said 'kinda like us?'" Kari asked, as she opened the door to the Kamiya's apartment. I nodded. "Well, at first I thought you meant you and me. No matter how many dumb things you do or how many times I don't agree with you about something and take T.K.'s side, we always wind up friends again."

I blinked. "It's not like we stop being friends when that stuff happens."

Kari smiled again. "No, I guess it's not."

"You know, I do think there's someone out there that we're supposed to be with," I said, "but I don't think we're supposed to sit around waiting for 'em. I think we're supposed to go out and look and see what we find. And maybe you'll find whoever you're looking for. Our digimon waited a long time for us, but they didn't go out and really look for us. That's what humans need to do."

"What do you do if you find them?" Kari asked.

"Well, you would walk up to them and say 'Hi, I'm Kari,' and I would walk up to them and say 'Hi, I'm Davis.'"

"'Let's be friends,'" Kari continued, holding out her hand like she just met me. I took her hand and we shook.

"See? It's easy."

"What if it's not the person?"

I shrugged. "Then you've got a new friend anyway."

Tai came over to the doorway then, and we started talking about soccer. Kari and Gatomon disappeared inside the apartment. A while later, I left and was walking home and remembered something.

'Hi, I'm Kari, let's be friends,' was exactly what she said to me when we met. And I had replied 'Hi, I'm Davis.' And then we shook hands. I stopped walking and turned around, looking at Kari's building in the distance. There was someone standing on the Kamiya's terrace. The person waved so I waved back. It was probably Kari, too short to be a grown-up, but without the big hair, so it wasn't Mr. or Mrs. Kamiya and it wasn't Tai. 

I started walking back to my place after that, cuz I needed to let Demiveemon outta by backpack.


End file.
